fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Down Ray! Episode 21
Night time has gone by and it's now morning... Wolfgang) Auh... ( Wolfgang rolls over, holding his pillow ) ''The smell of bacon starts to come into Wolfgang's room, while Samantha stands next to the door '' Samantha) Wolfga...Geez...I'm jealous now...I can't get that much sleep... ( Scar's door opens ) Scar) Quasar...You didn't have to do that last night! ( Scar rubs a bump on his head ) Quasar Dragonoid) Hey... I couldn't have you scare the others... Scar) BUT WHY A PAN! Quasar Dragonoid) It's flat... Scar) That's why...THEN WHY NOT A PIECE OF PAPER! Quasar Dragonoid) Because the pan was closer, shiny, and I like pans! Scar) Yeah but... ( Interruption ) Samantha) HOLD ON! The pan was there! Scar) According to my head, yes... Quasar Dragonoid) Yeah, it's there... Samantha) Good... ( Samantha walks into Scar's room ) Scar) I SMELL FOOD! ( Scar runs towards the kitchen, while Quasar follows ) Scar) O_O BACON! ( Scar goes to reach for the bacon ) Quasar Dragonoid) HOLD ON! ( Scar's hand stops ) Scar) What? Quasar Dragonoid) Nothing... ( Quasar Dragonoid moves to the side, while Scar touches a piece of bacon ) Scar) Okay...Then don't stop me... ( Samantha walks out of Scar's room with her pan ) Samantha) O_O I wouldn't do that... Scar) Why? Samantha) Because of... ( Scar takes a bite of a piece of bacon ) Wolfgang) O_O BACON! ( Wolfgang runs out of his room ) Wolfgang) O_O ( Wolfgang charges into Scar, knocking him down ) Samantha) Ugh...That's why... Scar) WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO GET HIT NOW! FIRST A PAN SHOT AND NOW...( Interruption ) Quasar Dragonoid) Scar got ran over by a Wolfgang... Scar) -_-''' '''( Wolfgang chews on pieces of bacon, while Samantha leaves to pack her pan into her bag ) [ Meanwhile, over where Ray is ] Serenity) Ray...Come on...It's time for breakfast... Ray) I don't want breakfast... Serenity) Then can I at least come in... Ray) NO MOM! Serenity) Ray... Ray) FINE! ( Ray unlocks his room door ) ( Serenity opens the door ) Serenity) You can't stay in here forever... ( Serenity closes the door ) Ray) I know...I'm just going to stay in here forever... Serenity) No...No you're not... Ray) BUT MOM! Serenity) Now...what's the matter... Ray) Nothing... Serenity) No...There's something... Ray) I'm okay! Serenity) No...Ray, stop lying... ( Serenity, in head, This brings back memories... ) Ray) I'm not... Serenity) You sure? Ray) FINE I LIED! Serenity) Okay then...what's the matter, you haven't been yourself lately... Ray) Daniel says Airzel is better then Daddy because I lost our brawl... Serenity) And that's a problem because... Ray) BECAUSE DAD IS BETTER! Serenity) Okay... Ray) I FAILED DADDY! ( Ray starts to cry ) Ray) DADDY IS DEAD AND I FAILED HIM! Serenity) Daddy's not dead...He just needs to be saved... Ray) DADDY CAN'T! Serenity) Wolfgang can... Ray) WHY WOLFGANG...HE ISN'T A DADDY'S BOY! Serenity) Is he a Mommy's boy? Ray) Yes... ( Ray stops crying ) Serenity) I think he's a daddy's boy though... Ray) Why? Serenity) Since Daddy and Wolfgang both have to be show offs and stubborn...I remember when I had to be the peacekeeper of an argument Dad, Airzel, and Me had... Ray) Really? Serenity) Yeah...Daddy was hurt badly and Airzel was his enemy who he thought was the suspect of him being hurt... Ray) How hurt? Serenity) Daddy was really hurt... Ray) And what did he do? Serenity) Well...He... Mission Assigned! Episode 22 Grade of Dow Ray! Episode 21? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 4 Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Ray Category:Serenity Category:Samantha's Mom